El sirviente del mal
by DEATH THE MAKENSHI
Summary: Hace mucho mucho tiempo en algun lugar existio un reyno de una mala humanidad en esa tierra solo podia gobernar la querida y hermosa alma de mi hermana aunque el mundo valla en contra de los dos contigo a mi lado siempre caminare nunca olvides que siempre yo te cuidare y verte sonreir siempre deseare.


~EL SIRVIENTE DEL MAL~

_**Mi querida princesa siempre estaré aquí  
tu sirviente fiel yo soy hermanos de corazón  
vine al mundo para darte total protección  
mi vida por ti daré el tirano seré yo**_

Mi hermosa hermana Death Alice y que ahora eres una simétrica princesa, siempre estaré aquí porque yo soy tu sirviente fiel, nosotros hermanos de corazón, yo vine a este mundo para darte protección, yo mi vida daré por ti el tirano seré yo, si te pasa algo yo no me lo perdonaría, no importa cuántas personas tenga que matar lo único que me importa es tu protección.

_**Tu y yo nacimos juntos bajo el cielo azul  
las campanas se alegraron al vernos nacer  
y nuestra familia fue lo que nos separo  
el futuro de los dos la codicia dividió  
cuantas cosas nuestras nuestro destino nos dará  
toda nuestra vida siempre lamentare  
hasta el fin del mundo mi alma te cuidara  
y el verte feliz siempre**_ _**deseare**_

Tu y yo nacimos juntos bajo de un hermoso cielo azul las campanas se alegraron vernos nacer pero nuestra cruel familia nos separo, ahora nuestro futuro es el futuro de dos codiciados divinos. Me pregunto cuantas cosas nos dará este destino, toda mi vida lamentare, hasta el fin del mundo y mi alma te cuidare y siempre deseare verte feliz.

_**Mi querida princesa siempre estaré aquí  
tu sirviente fiel yo soy hermanos de corazón  
vine al mundo para darte total protección  
mi vida por ti daré el tirano seré yo**_

Mi querida princesa siempre estaré aquí, yo soy tu sirviente fiel que nunca de defraudara, vine a este mundo tan cruel que nos separo tan solo darte protección, no importa si mi vida tengo que dar yo te protegeré.

_**Cuando realice un viaje en otro país  
una linda niña capturo mi atención  
era su sonrisa lo que a mí me agrado  
a primera vista ella me enamoro  
pero tus deseos me diste a ordenar  
a esa niña no querías verla jamás  
yo lo cumpliré y así tu descansaras  
y aun no entiendo porque me siento tan mal**_

Cuando realice un viaje en otro país una linda niña capturo mi atención su sonrisa y su cabello rosado es lo que me agrado y lo que me enamoro, pero tú me diste órdenes a esa niña no la querías verla jamás, yo cumpliré tus ordenes, entonces lleve a esa niña a un rio y ahí con un cuchillo se lo entere en su corazón antes que la joven callera al piso ella se acerco a mis labios y medio un cálido beso y con unas palabras un "Te amo" me dijo ella en ese momento no me importo lo que me importa que tu mi princesa que tú puedas así descansar y aun no entiendo porque me siento mal por matar aquella joven que me enamore de ella.

_**Mi querida princesa siempre estaré aquí  
el destino de los dos con la ira y corazón  
la merienda de hoy es un flan con mucho amor  
tu sonrisa real volvió mi vida por fin brillo**_

Yo siempre estaré aquí con este destino de los dos con ira y corazón. Me acerque a ti Alice y te dije que hoy la merienda de hoy es un flan con mucho amor y tu sonrisa real volvió y mi vida por fin volvió a brillar otra vez.

_**Algún día este país justicia tomara  
y el enfado de la gente no se evitara  
si ya no hay remedia a lo que el destino traerá  
no debes preocuparte la culpa mía será  
apresúrate mi ropa te quedara  
tienes que escapar y ya no mirar atrás  
todo estará bien tu y yo somos similar  
nada me pasara ya no debes llorar**_

Algún día este país justicia tomara y el enfado de esta gente no se evitara, ahora si no hay remedio a lo que el destino traerá, si eso no debes preocuparte la culpa será mía. Ese día llego la gente se rebeló, te digo que te apresures, mi ropa te quedara, te pusiste mi ropa y yo la tuya entonces te dije que tienes que escapar y te pido que no mires atrás todo estará bien tu yo somos similares te juro que nada te pasara te pido que llano llores.

_**Mi querida princesa tomare tu lugar  
el destino decidió no debemos continuar  
si tú fuiste malvada problemas no habrá  
tu sangre en mi estará y el tirano morirá  
hace mucho mucho tiempo en algún lugar  
existió un reino de una mala humanidad  
en esa tierra solo podía gobernar  
la querida y hermosa alma de mi hermana  
aunque el mundo valla en contra de los dos  
contigo a mi lado siempre caminare  
nunca olvides que siempre yo te cuidare  
y verte sonreír siempre deseare**_

Mi querida princesa también mi hermana yo como tu sirviente fiel y tu hermano tomare tu lugar, el destino decidió que ya no debemos continuar, si tú fuiste malvada problemas no habrá tu sangre en mi estará y el tirano morirá yo moriré por ti, la horca me espera, tú me vez desde la demás gente con tu cara de tristeza con unas cuantas lagrimas salen por tus ojos yo te regalo una sonrisa, la horca me corto la cabeza todo se volvió oscuro. . Hace mucho tiempo en algún lugar existió un reino de una mala humanidad en esa tierra solo podía gobernar la querida y hermosa alma de mi hermana aunque el mundo valla en contra de los dos contigo a mi lado siempre caminare nunca olvides que siempre yo te cuidare y verte sonreír siempre deseare.

_**Mi querida princesa siempre estaré aquí  
tu sirviente fiel yo soy hermanos de corazón  
vine al mundo para darte total protección  
mi vida por ti daré el tirano seré yo**_

Mi querida princesa siempre estaré aquí no importa si yo estoy muerto yo te cuidare cueste lo que cueste yo soy tu hermano y tu sirviente fiel y somos hermanos de corazón, viene a este cruel mundo solo para darte protección y yo di mi vida por ti y el tirano seré yo.

_**Si pudiera lograr yo volver a nacer  
pediría jugar contigo otra vez...**_


End file.
